Total drama Zombie Cap 7
by zicaneborgen
Summary: Despues de la trizte historia que Courtney habia contado, el grupo decidio que era hora de continuar, pero la tormenta los obliga a refugiarse en un centro comercial en el pueblo de Gravenhurts donde se desataran todo tipo de situaciones.


**Cap. 7 Gravenhurst:**

- cuando desperté, ya era muy tarde y vi que no había nadie, solo pude encontrar a Izzy tirada en el piso y a Leshawna afuera del helicóptero, corrimos entre la gente que gritaba, se podían oír disparos, no metimos a la mansión de un tipo y ahí nos quedamos con el – no, llegamos y luego nos dio sus laves para irnos en su súper moto y carro – interrumpió Izzy a Courtney – no, chica, el golpe te dejo inconsciente y te despertaste cuando ya nos íbamos de ahí, al señor Taylor le habían arrancado el brazo y nos dijo que nos largáramos de ahí – le dijo Leshawna a su amiga corrigiéndola en su modo de haber visto todo – pero la chava que iba a lado de ti, ¿era Kary? – Pregunto un poco alterado Raken a Courtney – ella me dijo su nombre, era… sí creo que Kary – Courtney respondió, pensando más de dos veces para no darle una falsa respuesta a su reciente amigo – Courtney, ¿Trent iba en ese vuelo? ¿Está bien? – pregunto esta vez Gwen con aire de alegría y tristeza – no lo sé, iba en ese vuelo, pero no sé si… - se detuvo repentinamente, sabía que decir algo fuera de lugar, iba a ser insoportable para su amiga, entonces Leshawna interrumpió y continuo con la plática – Gwen , cuando me desperté no había nadie en el helicóptero, solo yo, Courtney e Izzy, no sabemos que le paso a Trent – ni al resto que estaba con nosotros – agrego Izzy colaborando en el intento de consolar a Gwen quien solo se fue taciturnamente hacia la camioneta.

Todos sentían pena por ella y Joseph también se dio cuenta que era la única que necesitaba un empujón, al estar volteando y analizando las caras de los demás, se detuvo en Raken quien tenía una expresión irreconocible para Joseph, a pesar de que él era su amigo, ¿Qué tenía? ¿Felicidad o tristeza? ¿Miedo o coraje? No podía saberlo y lo quería averiguar, pero de pronto sintió que algo le caía en su frente, siendo seguido por otra cosa en su brazo, era lluvia, ligera y dispersa, pero clave para que los sobrevivientes dieran por concluida su espera ahí y siguieran por el largo viaje que les esperaba – creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Joseph a todos.

Los conductores, que eran Izzy, Leshawna y Duncan se iban a reunir para ponerse de acuerdo de cómo irse, sin embargo, Duncan quería irse en el Camaro con Courtney ya que los dos no podían soportar otro tiempo separados, así que fue con Raken para pedirle que condujera por él en la camioneta – eh, no puedo Duncan, estoy muy cansado pídeselo a Joseph, tal vez el quiera- le comento Raken a su amigo quien fue inmediatamente con Joseph para pedirle el favor.

Joseph, se estaba acabando un paquete de burritos que había encontrado entre las cosas, ya que el refresco que se había tomado le abrió el estomago – Joseph ¿puedes conducir la camioneta por mí? quiero estar con Courtney en el Camaro y Raken no quiso…- si, como no, ¿quien va a liderar el camino? – Interrumpió Joseph dando a conocer que estaba de acuerdo – Izzy y su moto van a estar en frente, en medio el Camaro, y la camioneta hasta ultimo – contesto Duncan detalladamente a su amigo.

Todo estaba listo para irse, a excepción de Heather, quien quería sentarse hasta atrás como estaba antes de haberse detenido, pero Raken se había acostado a dormir en todo el asiento, dejando sin espacio al mismo, luego, en el de enfrente ya se había sentado Gwen, y Heather no quería estar con ella por la conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás, entonces opto por sentarse en el lugar de copiloto, junto con Joseph, junto con el raro que no la odiaba, junto con el único que se preocupa por ella y la cuida., se sentía incomoda ahí, junto con el pero era mejor que estar al lado de Raken o de Gwen a sí que opto por sentarse y esperar a que arrancaran el motor para irse de ahí .

La carretera, el paisaje entero, se empezó a mojar lentamente por las gotas de lluvia que iban cayendo en mas numero y a mayor velocidad, era un camino difícil y peligroso, y esto lo sabían todos los que estaban conduciendo por simple lógica, entonces Joseph, viendo que manejar no era tan difícil empezó a tener problemas cuando la lluvia se hiso más fuerte y los truenos empezaron a escucharse de todos lados, entonces vio que el Camaro se empezó a detener en el camino mojado, dando a conocer que algo estaba pasando, entonces de la puerta del Camaro se salió Leshawna al ver que Izzy se acercaba, luego Izzy hiso una señal a Joseph para que el saliera también, cosa que iba ser, aunque primero quiso revisar la camioneta para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Entonces volteo hacia atrás y vio que Raken y Gwen estaban plácidamente dormidos, cada quien en su asiento, en su comodidad individual, al parecer la emoción y tristeza les había pegado duro, tanto, que necesitaban cerrar las pestañas para recuperar las fuerzas – vaya, creo que fue una mañana dura, ¿no Heather? – comento Joseph a su compañera de viaje, pero al voltear Joseph para ver que decía, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dormida cruzada de brazos y de piernas, no teniendo frio por la sudadera que le había dado Joseph y por su cabello que le cubría parcialmente la cara, Joseph estuvo a punto de bajarse de la camioneta para ver qué pasaba, pero en lugar de eso, se quedo viendo a Heather de una manera que ni él podía explicar, al estar dormida ahí, en una posición vergonzosa para muchos, menos para Joseph quien sentía un sentimiento extraño en su estomago y aunque era desconocido para él, le gustaba sentirlo y solo podía hacerlo estando cerca de ella, observándola en su lecho.

- ¡Hey, nosotros nos estamos mojando, tu también tienes que hacerlo! - grito Leshawna golpeado fuertemente el parabrisas de Joseph, asustándolo en un principio.

Después del ligero susto que se había llevado, Joseph abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeras de camino, pero antes, quiso voltear a la parte trasera del Camaro, para ver como seguía Duncan y Courtney después de encontrarse, y vio que los dos estaban dormidos juntos y felices en la parte trasera, tal como Raken, Gwen y Heather.

Entonces volvió a voltear al frente y se acerco un poco más a donde estaban Leshawna e Izzy -  
¿que pasa chicas? – Pregunto Joseph quitado de la pena – nene, no me importa lo que digan tu o Izzy, pero yo no conduciré con esta lluvia – dijo Leshawna moviendo la cabeza como lo hacia habitualmente – no sé porque el problema yo no tengo problemas conduciendo mi moto – le dijo Izzy a su amiga – es porque tú estás loca, además, mi belleza no es de tracción automática, es manual – argumento Leshawna contra Izzy. Joseph se estaba disipando, ni sabia porque estaba ahí, ya que a él le daba igual esperar otro rato en la carretera que seguir su camino, ya que de todas maneras, los infectados no los habían atacado en un tiempo prolongado, tanto, que no recordaba que tenía una escopeta debajo de su asiento, un bate ensangrentado en la cajuela, un revolver en el cinturón del short de Heather y un rifle de casería en la espalda de Izzy.

Luego, al estar observando el ambiente tormentoso, vio a lado del Camaro un letrero que decía "Gravenhurst 5Km" entonces recordó que ese era el segundo pueblo que estaba en el camino y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea – oigan, que les parece si manejamos hasta Gravenhurst y ahí buscamos un refugio hasta que pare la lluvia- le dijo Joseph a sus dos amigas quienes estuvieron de acuerdo al voltear a ver el letrero – oye, ¿en tu coche también se durmieron todos verdad? – pregunto Leshawna mientras entraba a su lujoso Camaro – si ¿los despierto? – No, hasta llegar a Gravenhurst, chico – le dijo Leshawna pensando en Gwen - ¡Izzy, cuando lleguemos a Gravenhurst, busca un buen lugar donde descansar! – Grito Leshawna a Izzy mientras esta se ponía su casco – ¡de preferencia que sea un centro comercial! – grito Joseph mientras entraba a la camioneta recordando la película del "Amanecer de los muertos".

Después de unos momentos más en carretera, el convoy, después de varias complicaciones por la todavía constante lluvia, llego a Gravenhurst, e Izzy, Leshawna y Joseph, empezaron a buscar el refugio, casa por casa, edificio por edificio, notaron que la cuidad era ahora un pueblo fantasma, desierto, con solo coches y maletas y equipo militar abandonados a la intemperie, casas entre abiertas y cuerpos de infectados tirados en la calle, señalando que la contingencia militar había llegado a esos lugares.

Entonces, siguiendo a la moto y al Camaro, Joseph giro hacia un pequeño estacionamiento bajo tierra que decía en su parte de arriba "mall center" viendo que su idea fue tomada en cuenta. Luego de maniobrar por un rato, los tres vehículos por fin estuvieron estacionados, y los sobrevivientes estaban listos para quedarse ahí el tiempo que la lluvia durara - ¿y por qué un centro comercial? – Pregunto Leshawna no teniendo noción de los planes de Joseph - ¿no has visto la película del Amanecer de los muerto? – ¡oh, yo sí, yo sí!- grito Izzy alzando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela –se trata de un ataque de Zombis, justo como el que estamos pasando, y todos se refugien en un centro comercial – exacto, siempre me imaginaba como seria usar, llevarte, todo lo que quieras de un mall y ahora mi sueño se vuelve realidad – dijo Joseph viendo como sus dos amigas por fin captaban la idea y las emocionaba, pero Leshawna sentía un presentimiento de estar seguros de que nadie estuviera ahí – si vamos a quedarnos, Leshawna te recomienda ver si no hay un desgraciado escondido por aquí – sugirió ella misma – ok, buscaremos una manera de cerrar el estacionamiento – dijo Joseph al mismo tiempo que corría por su escopeta que estaba debajo del asiento del conductor, pero luego, se dio cuenta que Leshawna no llevaba arma, así que opto por tomar prestada la de Heather. Lentamente, jalo el revólver de su cinturón, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, pero luego recordó que ella tenía sueño pesado al escucharla roncar fuertemente, siendo la única de la camioneta que lo hacía.

Ya con revolver y escopeta en mano, Joseph cerro la camioneta y fue con Leshawna para darle el arma – chico, tu ve a cerrar el estacionamiento, y nosotras vamos a ver el fondo a ver si no hay nadie por aquí – dijo Leshawna, alejándose con su amiga lentamente, afinando su vista y puntería, buscando entre toda sombra y bulto que estuviera ahí, una amenaza latente en todo ese espacioso lugar que era el aparcamiento.

Joseph, al igual que sus dos amigas, se acerco sigilosamente a la rampa que daba al mojado exterior, la luz que emanaba de afuera era seguida de las gotas de lluvia que caían y los destellantes truenos que se veían como flash de cámaras. Su objetivo era cerrar la entrada del estacionamiento, no obstante, no sabía cómo hacerlo, y busco mientras se acercaba , un interruptor o palanca que lo hiciera, e intentando buscar, encontró una cabina a lado de la puerta que parecía la estación de vigilancia que tenía el recinto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de madera barata, solo para darse cuenta que lo único que había ahí era un banco tirado y una revista porno a lado del él, entonces, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta que había una caja de energía que decía en letras puestas por un marcador negro, "luz, estacionamiento" entonces a este Joseph le dio un pequeño sus piro de alivio al saber que podía encender las luces de ese abismo de obscuridad.

- hay un par de salidas de emergencia, Leshawna y unas escaleras que van al centro comercial, pero todas están cerradas – dijo Izzy a su acompañante utilizando un tono serio raro para su personalidad – genial, ¡Hey chico! ¡Ya cerraste esa entrada! – le grito Leshawna a Joseph siendo respondida por una malla metálica automática que bajaba poco a poco para cerrar el lugar. Joseph ya había encontrado el interruptor de la energía del estacionamiento, el cual solo estaba apagado, pero aun así, no encontraba los interruptores de la luz, hasta que volvió a voltear al letrero improvisado que tenia la caja de energía, para ver que aparte de lo que decía, tenía una flecha pequeña que señalaba hacia el lado izquierdo en donde estaban un pequeño botón rojo, entonces teniendo plena confianza en lo que le botón aria, Joseph lo apretó sin preguntar a nadie.

Entonces se empezó a escuchar un sonido pequeño, que fue seguido por la iluminación de todo el lugar, tan fuerte y definida, que despertó a todos los que estaban dormidos en los autos. La sensación que tuvo cada uno en despertarse de cambio, sus mentes, sus cuerpos, habían reposado lo suficiente como para recobrar sus energías y ser personas renovadas. Raken, aunque seguía pensando en el bienestar de Kary, estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba viva, sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba la historia de Courtney, la eliminaba de su mente, la escondía en los más profundo de su consiente, dejándolo solo como una posibilidad muy lejana, algo que aunque es probable, orilla a lo imposible. Para él, Kary estaba viva y no existía un argumento que dijera lo contrario.

Gwen, seguía extrañando a Trent en lo más profundo de su ser, pero después de una larga siesta, se dio cuenta que el hubiera querido con todo su corazón que siguiera con su camino, y que nunca se rindiera y eso la consolaba en parte, pero por otra era una historia completamente diferente y siniestra.

Duncan por fin había recobrado todo su ser, Courtney estaba a su lado y estaba en camino a la salvación, su desgracia había acabado para él. Courtney se sentía tal y como en el episodio en donde fue expulsada, completamente rebelde y poderosa, sentía que a lado de Duncan iban a ser invencibles y que aunque miles de problemas estuvieran en frente de ellos, iban a sobrevivir juntos, sin mínimo rasguño y al pensar esto, Courtney se abrazaba mas fuerte a los brazos de Duncan quien solo le acariciaba el cabello agradeciendo de que ella estaba viva.

Heather, por su parte se despertó de malas, ya que las luces habían interrumpido su sueño y al parecer esa actitud había renacido parcialmente a la Heather de isla del drama, aunque ella no olvidaba todo lo que le habían dicho y retractado, todo lo que Joseph había hecho por ella desde que la jalo a la fuerza para salvarla de los infectados hasta prestarle la sudadera para que no pasara frio , sin embargo, ella se volvía a sentir superior, todos los comentarios en contra de ella, eran puras mentiras solo para rematar todo lo que había hecho en el programa, la vieja Heather estaba renaciendo de las cenizas ,solo por haberse despertado de malas.

Por fin, todo estaba seguro y sellado, nada podía entrar al recinto mientras los sobrevivientes estuvieran ahí para cuidarlo y para ellos era la hora de subir en el elevador del centro comercial, resguardarse de la lluvia y disfrutar de las comodidades que era tener un centro comercial para ellos solos – vamos dormilones despierten – ordeno Leshawna a Courtney y a Duncan – si despierte les tenemos una sorpresa – completo Izzy haciendo una sonrisa algo tenebrosa - ¿ya llegamos a Washago? – Pregunto Courtney mientras se rascaba los ojos –no, la lluvia es muy fuerte, nos refugiamos aquí y nos largaremos cuando pare – dijo Leshawna ayudando a levantar a su amiga – ¿entonces en donde estamos? – pregunto Duncan al ya tener espacio para levantarse el mismo – es una sorpresa – le contesto Izzy con su misma sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Joseph estaba despertando a Raken y a Gwen, dejando a Heather al final – carnal, levántate, tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Joseph a su amigo quien se levanto sin preguntar – Gwen, despierta – dijo Joseph a su amiga quien ya se había despertado desde que habían llegado y solo estaba dormitando en su lugar, escuchando conversaciones y viendo lo que pasaba. Todos ya se estaban reuniendo para poder entrar al elevador juntos, y estaban ansiosos por la pequeña sorpresa que les tenía preparado los conductores, los únicos que faltaban en la reunión eran Joseph que intentaba despertar a Heather.

-Hey, Heather, despiértate – decía Joseph a su amiga quien lo ignoraba y se volteaba al otro lado – Heather – le volvió a hablar en tono paternal por el buen humor que tenia y la sorpresa que tenia a todos los demás - muchacho, vámonos si la Heathersucha se quiere quedar, ¡que se quede! – le dijo Leshawna viendo que todos estaban esperando a Joseph y Heather de una manera impaciente y molesta, Joseph se dio cuenta de esto inconscientemente y para no tener un conflicto silencioso e innecesario en ese momento, les dijo que se fueran adelantando, que luego los alcanzaba, poniendo enojadas a Leshawna e Izzy quien quedaron desde un principio que la sorpresa los iban a dar los tres juntos.

El aparcamiento por fin estaba vacío, siendo ambientado por la constante lluvia y rayos de afuera, por las decenas de coches abandonados, por el único edificio iluminado de toda Gravenhurst, por los tres leales y fuertes vehículos que acompañaron a los sobrevivientes durante su travesía, y por todo lo demás, el estacionamiento ahora era un ambiente tranquilo en un sentido extraño.

- vamos Heather, no sabrás la sorpresa que nos espera – le dijo Joseph dando un ultimátum a su compañera desesperándose un poco – ¡maldita sea Joseph! ¡Nada es mejor que la estar aquí! ¡Déjame dormir! – le grito Heather volteando hacia donde estaba Joseph y la luz, aunque sin abrir los ojos ya que se encegaba un poco - ¡bien como quieras! – grito igualmente Joseph hartándose de eso y cerrando la puerta lentamente para que la reina no se despertara.

Joseph, aunque era algo inteligente, no sabía la diferencia entre como hablarle a una mujer ya un hombre, para él era simplemente lo mismo, no le importaba incomodar, humillar o molestar, el solo hablaba por hablar y algunas veces no usaba las palabras adecuadas para comunicarse, haciéndolo ver como un estúpido o como un grosero. Y en ese momento con Heather no era la excepción él era demasiado superficial y seguro de sí mismo y nunca se dejaba llevar por la multitud o por modas que los demás hacían, el era independiente y lo intentaba serlo todo el tiempo y eso incluía, no dejarse manipular por las mujeres solo por tener una cintura delgada ni trasero firme, y menos una tan mala como era Heather.

Joseph teniendo todavía coraje, se subió al elevador que estaba al fondo del estacionamiento y mientras este avanzaba lentamente hacia el primer piso, fue pensando en lo tonto que fue al invitarla a ir al centro comercial, ella era de una manera inalcanzable para él, fuera de toda posibilidad y que eso la convertía en la persona que era, fría, mandona, engreda, una perra bocona.

Momentáneamente, al volver a oír en su mente el apodo que le ponían los camarógrafos a Heather, sintió un remordimiento en su corazón – ¿a ella le gustara ser odiada por todos? – se pregunto mientras estaba en el elevador, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que ella vivía, por un minuto, se puso en los zapatos de ella, intentando emular su actitud analizando que sería ser ella y entonces se dio cuenta que bajo ese disfraz de niña popular, se ocultaba algo, pero ¡que era?

Por fin al estar en el primer piso, se dio cuenta que el centro comercial en el que se encontraban era un lugar pequeño, pero bien acomodado, comida por acá, electrónica por allá, muebles, supermercado, etc. Era un lugar familiar en donde podías ir de compras, comprase un helado e irse a casa, no era un clásico lugar donde iban los jóvenes a divertirse con amigos y amores, pasar un rato, ver una película y comprar ropa de marca. Estaba observando todo el lugar el cual era un enorme laberinto lleno de curiosidades y de tiendas de todo tipo, aunque la más grande era el supermercado que tenía su entrada en frente del elevador en una pequeña explanada con una fuente decorativa en el centro, y a los lados estaban las docenas de pasillos y escaleras eléctricas que daban al segundo piso - ¡guau! ¡Este lugar se veía más pequeño desde afuera! – Grito Joseph emocionado – lástima que no tiene un mapa – dijo Raken acercándose a su amigo recién llegado - ¿Por qué dices eso? – Le pregunto Joseph – Gwen, Leshawna, Izzy y yo estamos buscando una tienda de videojuegos, estuvieron de acuerdo en echarse unas cuantas canciones en el Guitar Hero, ¿me ayudas a buscarla? – Seguro, venga – dijo Joseph siguiendo a su amigo al segundo piso de la enorme tienda.

Joseph no podía concentrar su búsqueda, estaba pensativo y solo miraba para abajo con una expresión de seriedad y aunque quería encontrar el local de videojuegos tanto como Raken, sus ánimos no le daba las fuerzas suficientes para buscar - ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Raken al voltear a ver a su carnal – eh, nada es solo Heather – contesto Joseph a Raken quien se remonto a esa mañana, cuando Duncan le había dicho en roma que a Joseph le gustaba Heather intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a la cuestión de haberla salvado y entonces le salió un comentario fuera de lugar por no haber pensado dos veces antes de hablar – wey, escúchame, admito que esa tipa este buena, pero es una perra, no quiere a nadie ni mucho menos a ti – le dijo a Joseph tratándolo como un estúpido - ¿Qué?¿ de qué hablas? ¿Piensas que me gusta Heather? – le pregunto Joseph a Raken – claro, quien más que tú la soporta, dímelo, además… - fue interrumpido súbitamente por Gwen quien le grito desde la esquina próxima que ya habían encontrado una tienda de videojuegos, haciendo que Raken se detuviera súbitamente en lo que le estaba diciendo a Joseph , para correr e ir con sus compañeras a divertirse un rato.

Entretanto Joseph se quedo a pensar en lo que Raken le había dicho y vio que era cierto, ya que nadie en la isla le caía bien Heather, después de que Lindsay había sido expulsada de la isla, nadie quedo como su amiga, estaba sola a su suerte y a sus sucias jugarretas, aumentando mas su impopularidad. El equipo de producción no era la acepción, para todos los camarógrafos, jóvenes y adultos, Heather se escribía con dos palabras "perra bocona", su actitud se hacía famosa entre los trabajadores, todos la odiaban y evitaban en las filmaciones, se referían a Joseph como el pobre pendejo que le había tocado ser quien la siguiera a todos lugares, nadie hablaba de ella por su nombre, solo por el apodo, inclusive su mejor amigo Raken y su novia Kary hablaban de ella solo para burlarse y odiarla, el único que decía su nombre para referirse a ella era Joseph, y al principio lo hacía solo por profesionalismo, pero al seguir el programa lo hacía más por lastima, lastima a que todos se burlaban a espaldas de su trono, a que la odiaran más que a las frías noches o a las cansadas jornadas en el trabajo, la odiaban más que el terrible olor de los baños rentables y los pedos de Owen juntos y Joseph creía que era demasiado para ella, aun si todos creían que se lo merecía.

Luego se puso a pensar en el primer momento en que vio que los infectados atacaban de cómo lo hacían contra los camarógrafos de Owen y Gwen, de cómo salieron corriendo de ahí, delatando sus posiciones y diciéndoles a los cuatro finalistas que huyeran, al ver a los infectados acercarse a ellos, no dudaron ni un segundo y salieron disparados de ahí menos Heather diciendo que solo era una artimaña de Chris, Joseph recordó el momento en el que le explico todo a Heather quien lo ignoro, recordó cuando la jalo del brazo para salir de ahí, recordó todos los comentarios que hacían de que ella estuviera viva, Raken, Izzy, Gwen, todos los demás, cada uno tenía que decirle algo a Heather, menos él, menos Joseph.

Entonces al volver a pensar en ella se dio cuenta que la sensación que sentía en el estomago volvía a nacer, con la misma fuerza con la que estaba cuando se ponía junto a su compañera de viaje, junto a su amiga, junto a Heather. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía en el estomago no eran agruras, nauseas, hambre ni diarrea, era amor.

Joseph no lo podía creer, lo negó a un principio, ¿como una persona como él se enamoraría de alguien como Heather? Y entonces si era cierto ¿por qué? Por su cuerpo, por su delgada cintura, por su largo cabello, por sus piernas torneadas, ¿que era?

- no Joseph, tranquilízate, es solo una atracción a ella nada mas ¡si! Quien no ve que está bien buena, claro que lo está, pero es una perra, y solo le viste de mas ¡si! Este desastre te está alterando los nervios necesitas ir a descansar, a divertirte, no pienses en ella – se decía así mismo sabiendo que rompería sus propios principios si se llegaba a enamorar de Heather y decidió correr hacia donde lo había hecho este Raken, para buscar un juego y quedarse ahí hasta que la lluvia terminara, además el podía hacer lo que quería, no iba a dejar que esa cuestión lo apartara de su utopía.

Antes de echarse acorrer y echar todo eso a la basura, empezó a escuchar sonidos de soldadura atrás de él, volteo para ver de qué se trataba y vio que un destello blanco salía de un local que decía en su parte superior "armory" - ¿Qué diablos? – se dijo asi mismo caminando a la armería y ver que era lo que estaba ahí.

Entonces vio , entrando a la tienda, que se trataba de Duncan y Courtney armando una cosa en la mesa que estaba ahí - ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto Jospeh acercándose más para poder ver mejor – viejo ella es maravillosa es inteligente, fuerte, es la mejor – contesto Duncan no dejando ver a Joseph que estaba haciendo - ¿de quién estás hablando Duncan?- pregunto Joseph un tanto distraído por intentar ver lo que Duncan hacia, ya que estaba de espaldas a él y lo único que podía observar era los destellos del soldador que iluminaban parcialmente el local – de quien más voy a hablar, Courtney, se le ocurrió una idea loca – exclamo el enamorado, concentrado en su trabajo -¿Por qué? – pregunto Joseph refiriéndose a la idea que tuvo Courtney – dijo que pro que no unir una metralleta normal de la armería con una sierra eléctrica de la sección de carpintería del súper mercado – Duncan se hiso a un lado, dando una ligera pausa a su trabajo, se quito la máscara protectora y tomo su nueva arma alzándola para que Joseph la apreciara en todo su esplendor – es muy bonita y creo que podría servirnos de mucho, pero no crees que Courtney lo plagio de Gears of war – le comento Joseph a su amigo quien se ofendió con la observación – de que hablas sabelotodo, crees que Courtney no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para que se ocurriera esta belleza – Duncan intento explicar a Joseph su punto de vista, alzando la nueva adquisición de los sobrevivientes como si fuera un lujoso trofeo – eh Duncan, Joseph tiene razón, realmente lo vi en un videojuego de unos nerds en la universidad – contesto Courtney quien había regresado del baño del supermercado para ir con Duncan – ¿trajiste las galletas que vimos amor? – Traje una caja completa – exclamo Courtney alzando la pesada caja de galletas y llevándola a la mesa - ¿no quieres unas Joseph? – Pregunto Courtney –no gracias, estoy bien – contesto – oye Joseph aprovechando que hay una armería aquí, ¿por qué no vas por las otras armas para llenarlas? – dijo la chava, sentándose en la mesa para poder disfrutar las galletas con su amor – si creo que lo haré, me vendría bien distraerme un rato – exclamo Joseph saliendo de ahí – tienes razón, si no cargamos pronto esas cosas, serán unos metales inútiles – dijo Duncan, siendo callado instantáneamente por Courtney quien le susurro en la oreja – solo fue un pretexto para que nos dejara solos.

El ruido adentro de la tienda de videojuegos era enorme y la música era tal que hacía que se inspiraban, Raken en la batería, Izzy en la guitarra y por ultimo Leshawna cantando, mientras Gwen solo veía con alegría como tocaban sus amigos en la consola- cual es Gwen – pregunto Joseph sentándose a lado de su camarada – acaso no la conoces, es Livin' on a prayer – contesto Gwen extrañada – no conozco de canciones, para mí solo me suenan familiar – dijo Joseph dando a conocer que no sabia mucho de música – oye, ¿sabes donde dejaron Izzy y Leshawna sus armas? No quiero preguntarles a ellas, veo que están ocupadas – pregunto Joseph a la gótica – las dejaron a la entrada, búscalas, deberían estar ahí – le contesto Gwen señalando donde las habían dejado. Y ya con las dos armas en mano, Joseph camino hacia el elevador para ir por su escopeta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el peculiar refugio que habían encontrado los sobrevivientes, Heather se estaba despertando de su siesta, no podía dormir por el enorme rayo de luz artificial que iluminaba el estacionamiento y entonces solo estuvo ahí, intentando inútilmente consolidar el sueño una vez más, pensando en todas las personas que la acompañaban en lo molestan que eran y como la afectaban en su forma de ser, como había sido tan amable con Gwen en la carretera - ¿en que estaba pensando? – se dijo así misma volteando para todos lados, viendo la fachada blanca del recinto, su reja que cerraba todo, sus coches abandonados y entonces se dio cuenta que no era la base militar de Washago ya que ella había pensado todo ese tiempo de que encontraba ahí, entonces en ese mar de su mente, recordó de lo que le había dicho Joseph, sobre que le tenía una sorpresa y vio que tal vez se trataba de eso, para ella todavía era una sorpresa, no sabía que estaba en un centro comercial donde podía hacer y llevarse todo lo que podías, para ella solo era un edificio extraño que necesitaba ver que era. Pensó en Joseph por un tiempo largo, sobre todo lo que hiso por ella, e incluso todavía seguía haciendo cosas, como diciéndoles a sus amigos que se adelantaran, por quedarse a despertarla para darle una sorpresa. Se sintió como una malagradecida y no le importo en un principio, pero recordó lo que había pasado con las únicas dos amigas que estuvieron con ellas. Beth y Lindsay, habían sido las integrantes de la alianza de Heather durante Isla del drama y de una manera remota amigas, hasta que Beth se harto de los abusos de Heather y Lindsay fue traicionada por ella lo cual dejo muy enojadas a las dos, pensó en lo tonta que sería si no tenia por lo menos una persona a su lado, como lo era Joseph , una persona que tal vez no le haría todo sus trabajos duros ni los retos que ella no pudiera, pero si podía defenderla y salvarla de todos los infectados que estuvieran de camino a su salvación.

-tengo que remediar esto si es que quiero sobrevivir- se dijo levantándose de su asiento, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose al elevador, por la razón de ver que las escaleras estaban cerradas. Mientras esperaba a que el elevador subiera estaba viendo lo cálida que estaba, no tenía nada de frio a pesar de que la lluvia hacia que el ambiente ahí adentro fuera helado, estaba viendo hacia abajo la sudadera que tenia, la sudadera que le había dado Joseph por una mentira que le había dicho ella, y que ahora la tenia completamente cómoda.

La puerta del elevador se estaba abriendo y cuando ella alzo la mirada vio que era Joseph el que estaba ahí - ¡Heather! – dijo exaltado y algo nervioso. Heather aprovecho la oportunidad de que iban a estar solos ahí para poder disculparse con él. Mientras tanto, Joseph estaba completamente nervioso, recordó todo lo que había platicado y pensado desde que Raken le había dicho que a él le gustaba ella y entonces hiso una prueba, intento probar que le gustaba y si era eso, que era lo que ella tenía que hacía que a Joseph se le revolviera el estomago, cuando se estaba cerrando la puerta, Joseph, procurando de que ella no la viera, vio de pies a cabeza su casi perfecto cuerpo, sin sentir nada , pero luego, llego a su cara, a su cabello y empezó a sentir el cosquilleo en el estomago, como su cabello negro era jalado por la gravedad hacia abajo, como olas del mar, o sabanas de una cama, su movimiento era armonioso y cautivador como si estuviera vivo y se hiciera notar que era una obra de arte. Luego, la miro a sus ojos, rasgados y grises, parecía guardar misterios y aventuras parecían como un buen videojuego, te enviciabas con solo verlos y cuando terminabas, querías mas y mas, luego empezó a hablar y su voz parecía como una orquesta, con cada palabra que decía, era una sinfonía diferente, que aunque ninguna era igual su perfección era lo único que tenían en común. Y entonces fue en ese momento en el que Joseph vio la terrible verdad, estaba enamorado de Heather.

-Joseph, eh, no soy buena para las disculpas, así que solo diré que, lo siento, ok, no se lo digas a nadie – le dijo Heather a Joseph un tanto apenada, y solo Joseph se quedo como estúpido oyendo la voz de su amiga y disimulando que era una canción – claro, te perdono, todo por ti – dijo Joseph sin cuidar sus palabras - ¿Qué' – pregunto su compañera extrañada – eh, que estamos en un centro comercial, puedes hacer o que quieras de aquí hasta que la lluvia pare – dijo reaccionando rápidamente y saliendo de ahí al momento que la puerta del elevador se abrió para dejarlos pasar, dejando a Heather boquiabierta.

Habían pasado ya más de una hora y la lluvia todavía seguía cayendo como si no tuviera final, entonces todas los sobrevivientes optaron por conseguir algo de comer en la sección de comida del centro comercial, como había de todo y gratis, todos eligieron un platillo diferente de al menos uno de los varios restaurantes que había ahí y todos se habían reunido uniendo varias mesas para comer como una fraternidad, después de haberse divertido en grande en todo ese lugar haciendo muchas cosas como, jugar videojuegos, alguno que otro partido de baloncesto en las canchas de la tienda de deportes, pruebas de tiro con las cosas que encontraban, en el cual Izzy demostró una habilidad impresionante al tiro de distancia, carreras de bicicletas recordando el episodio en donde habían hecho lo mismo, tocar instrumentos reales en el local de Yamaha, tomar un café en el Starbucks que estaba en el primer piso, etc.

Todos estaban ya en la mesa a excepción de Heather que se había perdido en el enorme lugar, platicando y riendo de antiguas experiencias en el campamento y de chistes de sobremesa – vaya, hasta que llegaste – grito Duncan al ver a Heather traer una bandeja con un sushi de un restaurante de comida china – ¿Dónde estuviste? – Pregunto Raken haciéndole lugar específicamente a lado de Joseph – viendo todas las boutiques que hay aquí – le contesto Heather sentándose y arrimando la silla a la mesa entrando inconscientemente a la conversación que se estaba llevando - ¿tu Duncan en que participaste en el reto del episodio 11? – pregunto Joseph dándole un sorbo al refresco – ¿no te acuerdas? Sostuve a Dj cuando el escalaba el acantilado, luego se distrajo cuando Heather le arranco la falda Gwen, se cayó y me jalo hacia arriba, eso fue degradante – le contesto Duncan riéndose de sí mismo, aunque Gwen creyó que se estaba riendo de la broma que Heather le había hecho ese día. Luego para Gwen se le disparo muchos recuerdos malos de la Isla, la mayoría hechos por Heather, por un largo tiempo ella había olvidado lo cruel que fue ella en el programa y en ese momento de éxtasis, sintió una gran ira por ella, "al diablo lo que le dijo en la camioneta, de seguro era otra de sus bromas" pensaba frunciendo mas el seño y escuchando el comentario de Heather que fue la gota que derramo el vaso – oh si, esa broma fue muy graciosa, todavía recuerdo la cara de Gwen cuando le arranque la falda –oh Heather, fue tan divertido como cuando cubrí tu cama con las hormigas de Harold – agrego Gwen intentando rematar – oh cuando la metimos en el refrigerador – agrego Leshawna, siguiendo la corriente de su amiga por molestar a Heather – también cuando quemaros las cejas- agrego Duncan riéndose, seguido por los demás, cada uno de los se acordó, platico y rio de las cosas que a Heather le habían pasado, quedando muy pequeño el comentario contra Gwen, humillándola cada vez mas y solo Heather se quedaba viendo indiferentemente a cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje. Duncan, Leshawna, Gwen, Izzy, Courtney, incluso Raken se reían sin parar creyendo que no había consecuencias en sus actos, tal como lo creía Heather cuando le hiso todos esos juegos sucios a Gwen, o a Lindsay, Beth y todos los que habían sufrido un acto de ella.

Finalmente, Heather no pudo mas, no pudo aguantar la ofensa del momento y sin probar nada de su comida se retiro sin decir una sola palabra hacia cualquier lugar lejos de ahí, Joseph solo veía como si no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, hasta que reacciono y miro a su amigo con gesto enojado un gesto que decía sin palabras que se detuvieran en su carcajada, Raken al voltear al ver a su amigo, volvió en sí y se dejo de reír avergonzado, siendo el único que lo hiso – lo siento viejo – exclamo bajando la cabeza – no importa Raken, voy a ir a ver como esta – le dijo Joseph algo decepcionado caminando apresuradamente a buscar a Heather, oyendo todavía, el eco de las risas que se oía en todo el centro comercial.

Joseph busco por todos lados, en los videojuegos, en la armería, el supermercado, el Starbucks, inclusive bajo al estacionamiento para ver si no estaba en la enorme Ford o en el lujoso Camaro, pero no encontró nada, entonces decidió solo pasear por los cientos de tiendas que había ahí, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar unos llantos en una tienda de Tommy Hilfiger unos llantos que por el tono sabía que eran de Heather, por esa sinfonía que tocaba temas tristes en el momento, algo estaba pasando y Joseph no sabía que era y entonces entre labios dijo – vaya esta chica sí que tiene problemas serios – camino lentamente hacia la tienda y no vio a nadie, solo seguía escuchando los llantos y Joseph intento seguirlos de la manera más precisa posible y con el mayor silencio, para saber que le pasaba a la que según el se había enamorado, paso por paso descubrió que el camino que llevaba a los lloriqueos estaba lleno de pura destrucción, repisas tiradas, lentes rotos, relojes tirados y aplastados, ropa de marca rasgada y tirada, todo hecho u desastre como si hubiese pasado una bestia llena de furia por ahí, al primera instancia, Joseph creyó que se trataba de un infectado, pero lo descarto inmediatamente por no haber sangre regada en el piso.

No obstante si había liquido tirado ahí, era algo incoloro, transparente, que tenía un ligero tono color café – no es sangre – pensó agachándose y arriesgándose a probar que era esa cosa, tomo un poco de esa substancia en su dedo y la paso por su lengua, inmediatamente recordó ese peculiar sabor tan fuerte de un licor, posiblemente un Whisky o un tequila, Joseph se pregunto inmediatamente que hacia un liquido de ese tipo tirado en el piso, se volvieron a oír los lloriqueos.

Joseph aprovecho el sonido para localizar quien lo estaba siendo, aunque estaba casi seguro de que era Heather, luego, las pistas lo llevaron a un probador de mujeres en el cual a lado había 2 botellas de Whisky a medio acabar – ¿pero qué carajos? – Exclamo Joseph en español - ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – pregunto algo alterado por las escenas de destrucción y de botellas a media acabar – púdrete, déjame en paz – dijo Heather arrastrando las palabras - ¿Heather, que haces? – Pregunto Joseph preocupado y decidido a no irse de ahí – ¡te dije que me dejaras en paz! – grito Heather no articulando bien las palabras y tirando una botella que ella tenía por la abertura que estaba debajo de la puerta. Joseph se estaba desesperando, tal y como lo hiso cuando intento despertar a Heather, pero en ese momento, el no se quiera ir, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y tenerle paciencia, sabía que ella estaba intoxicada, borracha para el común decir, y que era peligroso de que estuviese por ahí rompiendo cosas, estando más propensa a que algo le pasara. Entonces, Joseph tomo valor y se acerco mas – Heather, por favor yo solo quiero ayudarte – dijo pasivamente – ¡tú no me puedes ayudar, nadie puede, nadie me puede comprender, todo lo que tuve que pasar en la escuela, humillaciones y burlas, todo lo que hice contra Gwen o Lindsay, ahora, intento remediar todo en este desastre y aun así siguió siendo odiada! ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?! – Joseph sabía que Heather tenía razón, como un simple camarógrafo iba a saber remediar un problema tan complejo como lo era Heather, no era su campo, para nada, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarla, se sentía inútil y decidió irse solo cerrando su encuentro con unas palabras – Heather, no creas eso, no todos te odian, yo no te … solo…arregla tus problemas, resuelve tus dudas, no caigas en la desesperación, por favor, te lo ruego – Joseph se fue alejando lentamente, sin separar la vista de ese vestidor cerrado y su pequeña abertura de abajo, pensando de lo complicada que era la persona que se encontraba ahí adentro, pensando en lo tonto que se vería si algún día estuvieran juntos y deseando que él tuviera la respuesta a los problemas de Heather y paciencia para comprenderla en su actitud .

Luego, se vio en la apertura que su delicada mano se asomaba por ahí, agarrando un pedazo de vidrio de la botella que había lanzado y destruido, lo tomo con fuerza, dándole horror a Joseph el cual no tenia palabras para describir el dolor que hubiera sentido en su mano – tienes razón Joseph, tengo que resolver mis problemas – dijo entre susurros la muchacha alzando el vidrio sin nada más que decir.

La mente de Joseph no comprendió al principio de que se refería Heather con arreglar sus problemas, solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pausadamente sintiéndose impotente, después, la horrible idea le vino a los ojos como un flashazo, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo y simplemente no lo aceptaba, sin embargo corrió para asegurarse que Heather no cometiera una estupidez no cometiera su propia muerte.

Joseph saco fuerzas de la nada, una adrenalina espontanea que le dictaba salvar a Heather de sí misma, entonces tomando su hombro como parachoques golpeo la puerta del vestidor repetidamente, una y otra vez la quiso derribar sin resultado a su favor, el tiempo corría rápidamente para él y creía que en cualquier momento ella iba a ser lo impensable. Joseph una vez más se sintió inútil, no podía romper una simple puerta de madera barata – vamos idiota sirve de algo y has esto por ella – se dijo así mismo imprimiendo mas fuerza, mas dolor para su hombro, mas dolor para su corazón al pasar los segundos. Entonces en un acto final rompió la puerta debilitada, dando a mostrar que Heather estaba completamente confundida, desorientada, había tomado cantidades peligrosas de alcohol sin necesidad de hacerlo y tenia el filo del vidrio tocando las venas de su muñeca derecha - ¡Heather! ¡No lo hagas! No lo hagas – grito Joseph teniendo miedo a que si se acercaba, ella diera el tajaso mortal a su mano – Heather, no me refería a esto cuando te dije sobre tus problemas, no lo hagas, te arrepentirás quiero ayudarte, ven conmigo, vámonos de aquí – le dijo amablemente estirando la mano sudada y temblorosa. Heather, no podía saber qué hacer, todo su cerebro estaba dando vueltas en ese momento, volteaba a ver la mano de Joseph y luego al vidrio, su corazón estaba recibiendo dosis insoportables de alteración, de locura, de adrenalina, finalmente no pudo mas, cerró los ojos, soltó el vidrio y se dejo caer en el piso lleno de vidrios, Joseph teniendo buenos reflejos en ese momento, la tomo en brazos y no dejo que se callera a la cama dolorosa de licor frio y vidrios rotos – mierda – exclamo pro la dolorosa posición que había caído al tomar a Heather.

Hiso un primer intento en levantarse haciendo que cayera por el resbaloso piso en donde estaba, luego hiso un segundo levantándose con mucho esfuerzo para poder cargar a su amiga inconsciente, con mucha fatiga, la llevo pasudamente hasta llegar a una banca en donde se probaban los zapatos, acostándola ahí, haciendo que sus piernas, cuerpo, brazos y cabeza, no se lastimaran ni cayeran. Estuvo ahí por un largo rato pensando que hacer, no podía pedir ayuda, pensó que eso le iba air peor a la de por si destrozada reputación que tenia Heather, Joseph ya podía sentir las risas indiferentes de los demás, burlándose del sufrimiento , luego recordó el sufrimiento que ella hiso pasar a los demás, entonces las cosas se complicaron para Joseph, si en el mejor de los casos se iban a burlar de ella, en el peor, la iban abandonar ahí , alegando que se lo merece por todo lo que hiso en la isla.

Luego, de la luz artificial que había ahí, se empezó a desvanecer por una luz mas fuerte proveniente de afuera, volteo para el enrome ventanal que tenia la tienda y vio que la lluvia había cesado, el sol estaba naciendo otra vez entre las densas nubes que todavía estaban, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, corrió rápidamente a buscar una silla de ruedas para poder llevar a Heather de vuelta a la camioneta, sabiendo que el resto iba a ir para allá viendo que la lluvia ya había terminado y que podían continuar su camino hacia la salvación.


End file.
